The Possibility of Happiness
by Plot Bunnie Industries
Summary: Someone is dead. The team were there to witness it, but there might be light at the end of the tunnel. Now it's your turn to find out who. Previously under the account of Dark Cascade. Same authors, new account. Multiple pairings, Gwen-Bashing galore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello...Okay, here's the deal.  
This is Dark Cascade, the awesome Torchwood, Across the Universe, and Gilmore Girls author?  
Well...Spncsifreak and I have decided that since we are doing so many stories together lately, that we needed to make a new account just for that.  
Now, hopefully that means that you'll go and check out both of us and like us separetly. : D  
This IS a four shot and it used to be under my name..but I moved it. So, yeah.**

I don't own Torchwood. Nor do any of my family. I have no ties to it at all...unless you count the numerous hours I've spent watching it...then that's a different story.

* * *

**Jack**  
She is dead.  
One minute, she was standing there, tall and defiant, then a shot rang out, echoing in our ears and she was dead.  
I was sitting on the floor next to her body.  
I didn't cry, just held onto her body.

This wasn't supposed to happen; I was never supposed to lose one of my team, not this soon.  
Somehow, though, this doesn't hurt as much as it should.  
If I had lost Owen, or heaven forbid, Ianto, I would be a mess.

"I'll have to find a new recruit,' I thought to myself, then mentally shook it away.  
How insensitive of my brain.  
"What am I gonna tell her family?"

**Ianto**_  
_She was _just_ standing there!  
One shot...  
She crumpled to the ground, a look of pure terror in her eyes.

They're still in the autopsy bay.  
Owen's cleaning her up, checking the damage.  
Tears were leaking out of his eyes and I can tell he didn't want her dead.  
No one _wanted_ her dead.  
I'm just so sure it hit all of us differently.  
Jack is in his office, though, not as run down as I thought he would be.  
Earlier, when it happened, he wasn't a wreck, which surprised me, seeing as I've always been positive she was his favorite.  
Never cared horribly for her. She is – was - part of the team, but never really should have been.

**Owen****  
**I don't want to do this.  
I never would have thought I'd have to cut up one of the team.  
I'm not performing an autopsy, thankfully.  
There's always a bit of a silver lining.  
She died of a gunshot wound; we all saw it.  
It was aimed at _me_, though.  
Why did she have to go and protect _me_?  
I've wasted my life doing nothing.  
There's no reason at all that she...she...I can't even say it...she took a bullet for me.  
Stop it, Owen. You're a _doctor_! A bloody brillant doctor.  
Calm down.

"You okay, Owen?" Ianto asks me, making me jump a bit.

"Fine, Ianto." I say.

"I know she meant a lot to you." Ianto tells me, his voice soft and full of comfort.  
I shake my head 'No', begging myself not to cry.

**Toshiko****  
**She.  
Took.  
A.  
Bullet.  
For.  
OWEN!  
I, personally, can't believe it.  
Shocked is what I am.  
She _did_ share my liking for him, at least.  
Although, mine can be best described as love.  
Besides, I was there first. And, look at that, there after, too.  
We never became very close, her and I.  
Opposite ends of the spectrum.  
Losing someone is supposed to hurt, right?  
Then why is it I don't feel pain?  
It will be sad not having another woman in the Hub, I guess.

**Martha****  
**  
Gwen's dead.

--  
**Now..what do ya say? Review for me? Pretty Please??  
Happy Reading**

**Dark Cascade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey...it's us again.  
Actually it's Dark Cascade writing an opening for Spncsifreak, cause shes beta-ing something at the moment. Big surprise.  
****This is HER chapter. I wrote the first and she wrote this one, and then after this one I will write, and she will again...then we're done...for now.  
Hope you like, I really did.**

Disclaimer: Probably a good job I don't own anything. If I had access to Gareth David – Lloyd or John Barrowman at any point in time, you'd never see them again. 

_**Jack** – _

I need to replace her. I know it, I just can't really begin to think where to start.

If I was telling the whole truth, I'd say I was a bit afraid.

More than a bit, if I were telling the whole, _complete _truth. Gwen's slot has been cursed for awhile now. 51st century men aren't traditionally superstitious…by our time, most superstitions have been proven by science to be utter bollocks. Being stuck in a time that accepts superstitions as easily as they accept things like the necessity of air and water, though, you absorb some things, you can't help it. Like what it means for something to be 'cursed'…

And if ever there was a cursed position in Torchwood, it would have been Gwen's. Because before it was Gwen's, it was Suzie's, and before it was Suzie's it was Mari's, and before Mari there was Holly, and before Holly there was Genevieve… and countless before them. No Torchwood female in the 'cursed' position has made it past 32.

I should just stop hiring people to fill it, I know. Torchwood Three can function fine with just four members (unlike Torchwood One, who seemed to feel the need to see how far they could expand the secret organization, make itself the best Torchwood project out there… and look how well that worked out).

But it's become a venture of mine, has been ever since Mari. I hire the most likely candidate, the most resourceful, energetic, and intelligent ones I can find. And I train them. I make them ten times better than they could have been before. And I take care of them. I see if I can make any of them so good that they'll break the chain… maybe one of them will make it past early midlife someday.

Ianto used to be bothered by my doting on Gwen. I'd never told him about my little project, so what was he supposed to think, other than what it looked like?

I never loved Gwen. I've told Ianto this on several occasions, when I've caught him staring at me with that heartbreaking look in his eyes, the one that said _I wish I was your one and only but I see the way you look at her, so I'm not going to let it bother me…_

I wish there was a way to make him understand.

But back to the dilemma at hand. I need someone to replace Gwen. I should be feeling something other than the pressing need to start my next 'project', I know. But… I don't.

I usually try to distance myself from whoever I hire in the position, because I know it's more likely than not that they'll be gone in a few short years. It hardly ever works. I almost invariably end up getting more attached to my employees than I should.

But, with Gwen, it worked and I'm not complaining. She was never more than a life passing through mine, like it should have been.

Thinking about Gwen like this gives me an idea.

My train of thought wanders off the track sometimes. I'm used to it by now. But, sometimes, it leads me in the exact right directions.

I know who I'll get to replace Gwen. It'll be taking the project in a different direction, very different, true. But maybe variables are what I need to break the curse's hold on my employees.

He's more of a girl than Gwen ever was, anyway…

The only problem now might be finding him.

_**Ianto – **_

When I turned from the coffee machine and saw John Hart standing there, _right behind me_, my first thought was to use whatever weapons I had at my disposal to defend the Hub and my remaining friends (after the alien blowfish/'radioactive canisters' incident, I wasn't about to take any chances with the Time Agent… he was slippery).

Of course, at that moment, all I had was a couple cups of steaming coffee at my disposal. So I used them.

_**Owen – **_

Me and Tosh came running, fast as we could, after we heard the first unearthly shriek coming from the kitchen.

I dunno about Tosh, but my initial reaction was terror. All I could think was _'Ianto.'_

It really says something about my current state of mind that I was getting so worked up over a guy I barely had anything to do with.

But that wasn't really true, now was it? After Jack left (the first time), we had all grown closer. We had had no choice. Roles expanded. Suddenly, I wasn't just the medic, Tosh wasn't just the tech, Ianto wasn't just the tea boy.

And once Jack came back, things didn't change. Besides Jack becoming almost unbearably clingy toward Ianto, 'course, but what else was new?

But Gwen, she -

My train of thought derailed suddenly as me and Tosh skidded to a halt in front of the kitchen doors, utterly shocked by what we saw, probably the very _last _thing either of us were picturing in our minds.

_**Tosh**__ – _

All me and Owen could do was stare at the scene before us.

Captain John Hart (who, despite my better judgment, I still thought of as a bit roguishly charming) was standing over by the coffee machine. Well, doubled over and gasping in agony over by the coffee machine would be more accurate, I suppose.

Ianto was backed up against the cupboards, all wide eyes and pale face. He was holding a coffee cup in each hand, both of which I'm willing to bet were full not a few seconds ago.

Jack was just looking at the pair of them, much like me and Owen were. He looked as if he couldn't decide whether it was wiser to get involved, or just leave them to it.

It was completely silent for a few seconds, up until the point that John lifted his face out of his hands...

That was going to leave a mark. Wow.

_**John – **_

This was a mistake, wasn't it?

When Jack approached me in that bar in Liverpool, my first impulse had been to shoot him.

Fat load of good those multiple rehabs did.

When I realised shooting him would probably only make him mad (I had no idea how pissed he still was after the radioactive canisters thing, so this probably wasn't the best way to go at that point in time, so said my survival instincts), I had stood my ground cautiously and waited for my ex- lover to speak (or reduce me to a pile of dust, either or).

He mentioned a job opportunity. I mentioned how the last job opportunity he had proposed to me ended us both up in a five-year time loop.

He assured me it would only be temporary, and he wouldn't have even suggested it had it not been for that he needed somebody trained and capable of taking care of themselves.

When I asked why, he told me what happened to Vera, with surprising nonchalance. I'd thought they were pretty close, and I knew for a fact Vera had probably pined after Jack

for ages. I saw it in the way she looked at him…

Unrequited love was a bugger.

So, anyway, one thing led to another (and not any of the _fun _things, either, I swear prolonged exposure to Earth morals and codes were softening him up more by the day), and I agreed to a short trial period with Torchwood Three.

Not like I had anything better to do.

Now, though, holding my face and looking at Eye-Candy, who seemed perfectly ready to chuck another few litres of scalding-hot liquid in my face, I was starting to seriously doubt the intelligence of my decision here.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Spncsifreak. Yeah, you finally get to meet me, because I'm taking a break from beta-ing for once.  
I know...I was amazed too.**

**But, anyway, just to be clear, this is Dark Cascade's chapter, in all it's awesome glory. I know, I know, one day we will get this system worked out and actually get around to writing intros to our own chapters. I hope.**

**One more chapter to go after this, and It'll be mine, uploaded probably on the weekend.**

**_REVIEWS REVIEWER GETS TO BE MY BEST FRIEND FOR EVER._**

**Blah blah blah disclaimer...blah.**

--

Jack  
I was almost laughing when I saw John.  
"Yan, did you...uh... really just pour hot coffee all over him?"

"No, Jack, I didn't. Just his face. What the hell is he even doing here?" Ianto put the cups back on the counter and his hands on his hips.

I know that Ianto. It's the Down-To-Business Ianto.

"He happens here to fill the position that recently became open. It's a temporary fix. I needed someone who was already trained, someone who could took after themselves as we get things sorted. He was in Liverpool," I added, shrugging, and left the rest up to them.

Ianto  
So, Jack employed John.

I wouldn't have admitted it then, but the green monster in my chest did start to snarl a little at Jack's ex-partner (in every way) being in the Hub.

"How long will you be staying?" I asked, my voice carefully controlled.

"I don't exactly know, Eyecandy. How long do you want me to stay?" John said, standing up and gingerly wiping the cold coffee from his face.

"About as much as I want a Weevil gnawing on my femur," I muttered dryly. I really didn't want him there...as I _thought _that I had demonstrated by my initial act of protest.

He was invading my space.

"John, stop it. Yan, my office, please?"

So, yeah, I followed him. It's Jack, he is my boss. No matter how mad I may have been at him then, that fact remained.

"Jack, I know we need Gwen's spot filled, but really... John? John Hart is Torchwood material now?" I sounded very much like my five year old nephew.

"Ianto..." Jack didn't say anything as he sat down in his big chair across from me.

"Yes, he's trained. Yes, he's probably the best one we've got _right now_, but can't we wait for, let's say, Andy, to become a bit more qualified under us? You know you'd love to have that man on staff." In my mind I imagined the five of us, Jack, Tosh, Owen, Andy and I, all standing to a row. I laughed internally.

"Ianto, you know I would _love _to have Andy here. He would be the perfect man, except for the fact that he hasn't wanted anything to do with us since Gwen died." His cheeks puffed up, and he exhaled greatly.

"Is _John_ really our only option?" He grinned and nodded at my resigned huff. I noticed later that day that Jack had been winning a lot of our one-to-one conversations. I caved a lot.

Always for compensation.

"Dinner? Tonight? Your flat?" Jack's eyebrows raised in question.

"Unless the world decides to end." I said, smiling at my reward.

Owen  
When the boss and the teaboy left, I smiled. I could finally get some real answers out of the remaining Captain.

"So, Hart, why are you really here?" I asked.

"For the exact reasons Jack told you. Poor Gwen. Really thought her and Jack were gonna hit it off eventually. Eyecandy would be all for you I suppose. Unless Toshiko felt like snatching him up." John's head nodded toward our computer analyst.

Tosh stared at Hart, open mouthed, and I contemplated punching the bastard.

"Gwen Cooper was an honest human being and a wonderful person. Don't ever speak ill of the dead." I barked harshly at him.

"Really? Was Gwen _that_ honest, Owen?" Tosh muttered to herself.

"Tosh?! Not you too!" I exclaimed, outraged.

"Yes, Owen. Me. I am saying that Gwen was possibly the worst we've had to deal with. Jack, heaven knows why, let her get away with all that she did." Tosh steadied herself on the counter before she spoke again.

Toshiko  
I had no reason to yell at Owen like that, but really he deserved to stop looking at Gwen as if she was some kind of god.

"Owen, she didn't tell Rhys about you and her sleeping together! Even if she _did_, she would have retconned him right after. Her first _day_ was a disaster. _Sex gas?_ Owen, you're overlooking all the things Gwen has done- had done - that kept making this job worse and worse. She told Rhys and Andy about us, and has generally messed up this entire place. We all thought she would be the _heart_ of the team. Instead, she was the one who ripped us from one another. Jack and Ianto got together with _no_ help from that woman. _You_, Owen! You have been a wreck ever since you two stopped seeing each other."  
He started to say something and I stopped him quickly.

"Don't you dare, Owen Harper! This isn't about Diane. Gwen did what she did because she _knew_ she could get away with it. I understand that you're sad, I don't like that she died either. But do_ not _even start defending her. We all know what happened."

Owen stared at me, much like I did John only moments ago.

I walked away silently as Jack and Ianto came down the stairs.

Jack asked, "What'd we miss?"

"_That's_ one hell of a question," John said. I could feel their eyes boring holes into my back, but I didn't turn around.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Spncsifreak, also known as KT, and yes, I am **_**actually **_**writing my own chapter intro for once. I'm also apologizing for the disgustingly long gap between chapters. That's my work ethic for you.**

**This is the last chapter of our collab, and…yeah. Pretty much all I have left to say is hope you enjoyed it, and we're glad to have served the Gwen-bashers/TW fanfic community. Just doing our duty.**

**This one's a bit Stream of Consciousness-style. I couldn't help it, it just happened to turn out this way. **

**Disclaimer: Next time you're watching Torchwood, watch for my name. It's there, I swear it is...**

**Not.**

**--**

_5 Months Later – _

_**Jack**_** – **

One of these days, I'm actually going to kill John. Ianto's efficient enough with dead bodies that I'm fairly confident no one would ever figure it out.  
Hearing Ianto stir beside me while dredging up some of the more _colourful_ Welsh words from his vocabulary, I didn't doubt that he would gladly be my accomplice in whatever creative demise I thought up for John at that particular moment.

I rolled onto my side and looked at my lover. He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way that I assumed meant that I was entitled to an early-morning reward if I got up and dealt with it, but could have just as easily meant something along the lines of _deal with it __**now**_ _or you're officially cut off for as many months as I see fit_. The second one wasn't so far from viable…contrary to popular belief, Ianto's really not a morning person… at all.

I closed my eyes, sighed, and quickly jumped from the warm haven of the bed without giving me time to brace myself. Quick, like a band aid.

Thanks to years of practice, I had managed to get my pants on with one hand while still only halfway up the rung latter that lead up to the main Hub.

I debated getting my gun out, but decided a quick death like that would be too merciful right now.

Walking up behind Tosh's desk, I stood there for a minute, trying to figure out which wires would disconnect the iPod, or at least kill the speakers. Even though I was a bit less than half-dressed, I still wished Tosh was here. Or even Owen, who is surprisingly adept with iPods.

John still hadn't even noticed me, even though I had been standing in this exact spot behind him for what felt like ages already. He has his back turned to the computers, still belting out the same song at maximum volume. How he managed to make his voice heard over the iPod, which I was sure was also at full volume, I had no idea.

But he did indeed manage.

_**Ianto – **_

After about 10 minutes, I gave up all hope that Jack would be able to figure out how to disconnect the iPod by himself, grabbed my clothes, and headed up after my lover to give him a hand.

I hope he realized that me having to actually get out of bed meant that he was getting cut off, for a very long time. I had tried to convey this with a look earlier, but I got the vibe that Jack took it in the complete opposite way that I had meant it. All his years of living among people, and he was _still _rubbish with facial expressions_._

Just as I had the pair in my sights, the music stopped and I spotted Jack straightening up with a wire in his hand, a triumphant smirk starting to grace his features.

The slow growth of his smirk stopped when the singing didn't.

John carried on, seemingly oblivious to both Jack having pulled the plug on the iPod and the two presences behind him. Surprisingly, the lack of background music didn't take anything away from his voice.

I wonder if it's a 51st century thing, having a good voice. Jack sings sometimes, when he thinks no one's listening. Actually, now that I think about it, both their voices have the same sort of dreamy, lost quality.

It might be because of the Time Agency that they sound like that, too, I have no idea. But I imagine that being taken forcefully from your native planet and then being obligated to slip through space and time fixing things that the Committee told you to could get anybody feeling a little forlorn. From what Jack tells me, it was a bit like the Mafia, even after its disbandment. You can opt out anytime you wanted, but you couldn't really leave, or even go back to your specific time once you were done there. It had always sounded like more of a dictatorship than an agency to me, but then again, didn't Jack's idolized Doctor do essentially the same thing? I guess ethical codes must get a bit warped a few centuries on.

Shaking my head a bit and returning to the present, I reminded myself to ignore Jack when he starts to go on his rambling musings. I think I might be catching it.

Jack had evidently managed to get his voice to a level that could get John's attention, because he had stopped singing and turned around. I'm sure there was a brief flash of something like surprise or embarrassment on his face (had he _really _not noticed us until now, seriously?) before it was replaced with a familiar grin.

"Oh, my. Didn't wake you two shag-birds, did I?"  
Seeing the looks on our faces, which I'm sure were borderline murderous by now, he added, "Come on now. You know my singing's bloody fantastic. Much better than the wailing banshees you can hear on this century's radio."

Jack rolled his eyes.  
So did I, but he spoke up first, "We didn't say anything about it being bad, just loud. Save it for a decent hour."

Now that Jack seemed to have the situation under control and it didn't seem like there was going to be any major damage control needing to be done before Tosh and Owen showed up, I innocuously slipped back down to Jack's quarters to leave them to snipe at each other and have a proper shower and shave.

The thought didn't escape me, though, that if this was just an early prelude to the day, I would be better off crawling back into Jack's bad and staying there.

_**Owen – **_

I honestly didn't much care for the way Tosh kept looking at Captain Arsehole over there.

I never figured Tosh for a superficial kinda girl, but that's the _only _reason I can think of that she'd ever even tolerate his company. And she tolerates it more than enough.

Jack told me that if I swung that way, I would see the attraction straight away, that it was impossible not to look twice. Mentioned something about the intrinsic worth of prominent cheekbones. Too bad I'm pretty sure sometimes that I'm the only completely straight person currently employed at Torchwood.

He's been here, officially, for five and a half months now. I'm expecting Jack to retract his 'temporary' job status any day, and start talking about how he's proved himself 'more than capable' of doing the job or some such shit.

We've both just gotten here, can't have been more than half an hour ago, for Christ's sake, and she's already gazing over the tops of her computers to his station while she thinks nobody's watching. That dreamy look permanently adhered to her face.

It's disgusting.

Sometimes I think I better make my move (problem is, I have no idea what the right 'move' would even look like) soon, before Hart finally realizes what those stolen glances mean and sink his claws into her.

Only because sometimes I wish she'd look at me like that.

_**Tosh – **_

I got in this morning and my desk was wrong.

I don't know exactly_ what _was wrong with it, but somebody moved something, or knocked something over, or something. I sincerely hope it was Ianto, given that he's the only one who's allowed anywhere near the surface of my desk. Frankly, he's the only one I can trust not to accidentally (or on purpose) knock something over or ruin a project I've set there.

Giving it a closer examination, I thought that it might have been concentrated to the general area near all the USB ports. I had a sneaking suspicion about the iPod cable, specifically.

Presently, after I had straightened things as best I could and learned to studiously ignore the utter _wrongness_, I felt my eyes drifting to the other side of the room.

Again.

Five and a half months, and I'm almost sure I've sorted out my feelings to my liking. I still fancied Owen as much as I always have, and the odd thing with John was nothing more than a stupid schoolgirl crush.

Ignoring the fact that I am neither stupid nor a schoolgirl.

_**John – **_

I felt the cute Japanese girl staring at me again, and I could imagine Owen staring at her in turn. Again. It was getting to be quite a circular ritual with this group.

I was almost beginning to wish Owen would get over his shyness (who would have ever guessed, of all people, _he _would be shy?) and claim the girl like he obviously wanted to.

I was actually also beginning to wish Jack hadn't shut off the music mid-song this morning. If I'm singing, I have to sing the full song, or it's stuck in my head the rest of the day. And, let me tell you, if I had known he was about to find me and cut off the song, I wouldn't have chosen _American Pie _to be listening to. It's absolute rubbish to have stuck in my head, because I can never remember any of the words but the ones in the chorus.

I debated bursting into random song just to annoy Jack and Ianto, you know, share the pain, but I figured once today was enough.

At least, it was if I didn't want Jack following through on all the plans for my untimely demise that I'm sure he had circling around in his head this morning.

My ratio of deliberate acts of annoyance to helpful acts that actually benefited someone was starting to balance out again, thanks to things like that, though, is what they didn't realize. Granted, this morning I actually had no idea anyone was around to hear me, but it took the pressure off to come up with something else that I could do.

In the beginning, after I found that I actually liked working at Torchwood (almost getting eaten by aliens/sucked through a rift in time is a kind of excitement you can only get in very specific places, I've found), but before I was certain that Jack wasn't going to chuck me out if I pulled one of my usual stunts, the ratio of which was nearly 0. Looking back, I can't imagine how I did it.

Once Jack offers me the full time position like I know he's going to, I think I might just take it. I never actually intended to stay longer than a month, but it's gotten interesting. Something always pops up to keep me here, and I don't understand it. I mean, it's odd, right? I'm supposed to be this big wandering enigma, never staying in one place for too long.

I guess it's not a bad thing I'm content, though. Cardiff's not the worst place I've ended up spending an extended amount of time in. It could, maybe, even have the potential to turn out to be something like a home, and I haven't had a proper one of _those _since the Time Agency got their hands on me.

I felt eyes on the back on my head again. Tosh and Owen were both looking at me oddly when I glanced up.

I wiped the small smile I had only just realized I had on my face off of it and replaced it with a broader leer, aimed directly at Toshiko. She blushed profusely and looked away. Owen just rolled his eyes to the ceiling (if he did that many more times they were going to stick up there and I would probably be the one stuck getting them down, being the distrusted newbie and all) and looked away.

I suppose I could have told them about the epiphany I'd just had, the one about my (as good as) newly acquired position and the possibility of happiness, but I have no doubt that would only increase the mystified looks on their faces.

So I'll make up some story about how I was thinking about that absolutely _ravishing _blonde I met yesterday at the Chinese place and the things I'd like to do to her (which I'm sure would include shagging, to some degree). And they'll believe me, turning back to their work, yet again, with mildly disgusted looks on their faces.

And that's probably best, I reflected, as the cog door rolled back and the proximity alarm sounded, because at the familiar twinge of (jealousy? regret? remorse? pain?) I felt in my stomach as I saw Ianto come into the hub while hanging off Jack's arm like he _owned _him, I reminded myself.

I'd never been especially good at happiness, no matter how promising the situation seemed to be.


End file.
